Self Conclusion
by Baby Rose
Summary: Semi AU LP fic, set however you want it to be. Lucas and Peyton meet in a very different time, and in a very different place, but one thing remains the same: they still connect in every important way.


**Disclaimer: **The song, "Self-Conclusion," belongs to The Spill Canvas, and One Tree Hill is the property of the WB.

**Author's Note: **This is a semi-AU songfic for Lucas and Peyton. I know that some of this might seem OOC for the real characters, but think of this story as being in an entirely different setting, even if I didn't describe that setting. Imagine…I don't know. Imagine Nathan cheated on Peyton with Haley. Imagine Karen is a terrible mother. Or imagine that they both have perfect lives and are simply unhappy with themselves. It's up to you how you interpret it…just as long as you still feel the message of the story. And the love that is LP.

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Self-Conclusion_**

**_A Lucas/Peyton Songfic _**

********

_Fade in, start this scene  
__Enter beautiful girl  
__But things are not what they seem  
__As we stand at the edge of the world _

I stared out into the night, trying to ignore the vast expanse of dead air that was below me. Everything was quiet for miles, except for the rushing river not far away. The world suddenly seemed…peaceful. More peaceful than I'd ever imagined it could be.

My mind was made up. Turning around, I came face-to-face with the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. The mess of curly blonde hair atop her head caught my attention first, then the unmistakable way her stare bored directly into mine in a cold, unfeeling way. Tears were stained on her cheeks, but there was nothing soft about her fierce gaze.

She opened her mouth to speak, and I held my breath.

_"Excuse me, sir  
__But I had plans to die tonight  
__Oh, and you are directly in my way  
__And I bet you're gonna say it's not right" _

My brow knitted together worriedly. This girl, ready to die? Ready to end it all tonight? I couldn't believe it. She looked like the type every girl at school envied. Aside from the band t-shirt she had on, she looked like your typical preppy girl. What could've happened to her to bring her here?

One thing was sure. I knew I had to stop her.

_My reply  
__"Excuse me, miss  
__But do you have the slightest clue  
__Oh, exactly what you just said to me  
__And exactly who you're talking to?" _

She shoved her way past me, crawling over the railing of the bridge and looking down at the swift river. I imagined a twist of fear betraying her stoic expression. Following, I stayed behind her and watched every move she made. I was ready to grab her if she tried to jump.

She turned back to snap at me.

_She said,  
__"I don't care, you don't even know me"  
I__said,  
__"I know, but I'd like to change that soon,  
__Hopefully" _

My words seemed to quell her rage for a moment, before her stare turned to stone again.

"Why?" I asked simply, my voice quiet. "Why are you here? What happened?"

Her eyes flicked back and forth, sizing me up. I never looked away. "Why should I tell you?" she demanded. "It's none of your business."

I shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway."

She gave me a look. "Why wouldn't it?"

_"We all flirt with the tiniest notion  
__Of self-conclusion in one simplified motion  
__You see, the trick is that you're never s'posed to act on it  
__No matter how unbearable this misery gets" _

She fell silent again, taking in my words. I walked a little closer until I was right beside her, breathing in her intoxicating scent. She couldn't jump. I wouldn't let her. She was too precious to let go.

When we locked eyes again, they were softer. She suddenly looked defeated; weak. A side of her I knew she probably rarely allowed people to see. More tears were sliding down her cheeks when she spoke again.

_"You make it sound so easy to be alive  
__But tell me  
__How am I supposed to seize this day  
__When everything inside of me has died?" _

I started to gently take her hand, but she flinched away.

_My reply  
__"Trust me, girl  
__I know your legs are pleading to leap  
__But I offer you this easy choice  
I__nstead of dyin', living with me" _

Her foot slipped a little in surprise, and she let out a cry. I put a hand around her arm to stead her, but she shook me off again. I looked down.

Her legs were trembling.

_She said,  
__"Are you crazy?  
__You don't even know me"  
__I said,  
__"I know, but I'd like to change that soon  
__Hopefully" _

Taking a step up on the railing of the bridge, I reached over and grabbed her other hand, which she let me have this time. Slowly, I turned her body around to face me. I told her again to make her understand the truth.

_"We all flirt with the tiniest notion  
__Of self-conclusion in one simplified motion  
__You see, the trick is that you're never s'posed to act on it  
__No matter how unbearable this misery gets" _

Looking into her eyes was easier than anything I'd ever done before. But I wished I would take away the pain in them.

My hands traveled up to her shoulders.

_"I would be lying if I said that  
__Things would never get rough  
__And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough  
__I could stand here all night  
__Trying to convince you  
__But what good would that do?  
__My offer stands, and you must choose" _

She stood where she was for several long moments, her legs still shaking beneath her. Her lips were quivering now as well. She was trying to decide, but I could see the answer already.

She returned her gaze to me. "I don't even know your name," she said softly, in almost a whisper.

I smiled softly. "I'm Lucas."

She didn't return the smile, but took a deep breath.

_"Alright, you win  
__But I only give you one night  
__To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
__I swear to God, if you hurt me, I will leap  
__I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
__And you'll never see it coming" _

I helped her over the railing with a grin, nodding as I placed her safely on the ground. I nodded, all too knowingly.

_"Settle, precious  
__I know what you're going through  
__'Cause ten minutes before you got here  
__I was gonna jump too" _

Her eyes widened a bit at the words, and her gaze melted into one of true interest and curiosity. She kept a firm hold on my arms.

Tilting her head to the side a bit, she smiled very, very slightly.

"I'm Peyton."

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
__Of self-conclusion in one simplified motion  
__You see, the trick is that you're never s'posed to act on it  
__No matter how unbearable this misery gets…_

_Ooh..._

* * *

**  
Extra Note: **Oh, and in case you were confused...most of the song lyrics were supposed to be Lucas and Peyton talking. Just in case. I hope everyone got that, though. 


End file.
